Maison Close
by LeliX3
Summary: Résumé: Une maison close est un endroit de plaisir, de luxure. Et un excellent endroit de rencontre. Mais peut être pas le bon pour rencontrer l'âme sœur, et pourtant…            Ron/Hermione    Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voilà ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Il n'y a pas de magie dedans.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) xx

Hermione dévalait les escaliers, en essayant de ne pas rater une marche et tomber. Elle était en retard ce matin, pour la première fois. Une nuit plutôt occupée, elle avait eu plus de clients que d'ordinaire.

Des clients ? Oui, vous êtes dans une maison close. La plus réputée de Grande-Bretagne, d'ailleurs.

Bref, si elle ne voulait pas manger seule, il fallait que qu'elle se dépêche.

La jeune fille arrivait en trombe dans la cuisine, et les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient encore levèrent la tête vers elle, un sourire moqueur collé au visage.

- Alors Hermione, on se lève en retard ? Je me demande bien à cause de quoi…

- Drago, sois beau et tais-toi !

- Oh mais je le suis déjà, ma chère, répliqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit place à la table, à côté de Luna, qui lui sourit.

Hermione commençait à manger, et fut interrompue quelques minutes après par Fleur, qui semblait énervée.

- Oh Harry tu es là. Une femme est venue plus tôt ce matin pour… Te réserver en quelque sortes. A 21h30.

- C'est qui ?

- Celle qui est venue voir Drago hier soir.

Et elle repartit aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée.

Fleur Delacour. Une française magnifique.

- POTTEEER !

- Qu'Est-ce que t'as Malefoy ?

- Ma cliente..! Tu va me prendre ma cliente !

- Eh oh Drago ! Calme toi ! C'est ta cliente qui a décidé ça ! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas aussi doué que tu ne le prétends, si elle a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs… Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je vais te tuer Harry ! Je suis très doué, tu n'as qu'a écouter tous ceux qui sont venus me voir ! Et puis tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes, toi ?

- Je suis plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, mais je ne dis jamais non à une belle fille, surtout si c'était ta cliente !

Drago avait vraiment du mal à ne pas se jeter sur Harry et l'étrangler pour lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu, même si leur animosité était moins forte qu'au début. Avant l'arrivée d'Harry, Drago était un des seuls garçons vraiment très doué. Et Harry ne le détrôna pas, mais il était aussi doué que lui, ce qui rendait jaloux Drago. Ils étaient l'exact contraire de l'autre : Drago, les cheveux presque blancs, les yeux gris et la peau très pâle; Harry, brun à la peau mate et aux yeux verts.

Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques, et le savaient. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet qui revenait souvent entre eux, ils voulaient sans cesse savoir qui était le plus beau des deux. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais eu de réponse.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, quatre ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

La directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, les avait recueillis et sortis de mauvaises situations :

Les parents d'Harry étaient morts quand il avait un an, il avait fui son oncle et sa tante.

Ceux de Drago avaient perdu toute leur fortune et n'en avaient plus assez pour nourrir leur fils.

Le père de Luna travaillait pour un journal, et à cause de mauvais propos, a fini en prison; la mère de Luna étant morte, elle errait dans les rues.

Et les parents d'Hermione l'ont abandonnée à ses 16 ans.

A 20 ans, les choses n'avaient pas réellement changées.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par Harry, qui lui demandait une fois de plus qui était le plus beau. Elle le regarda, l'air franchement ennuyée, et répondit par une autre question.

- Vous savez ce qu'avait Fleur ? Elle avait l'air énervée…

- A ce qu'il parait, il y a son client d'hier soir qui a voulu faire des trucs interdits avec elle. Bien sur elle a refusée, et il est parti. Mais ce matin il était là et lui a parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de le savoir. Enfin, Fleur est grande, c'est son problème.

- Merci Drago. Eh, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il y a un ou une nouvelle prostitué ?

- Oui je crois, Rogue doit passer cet après-midi, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Severus Rogue était chargé de trouver d'autres prostitués. C'est lui qui avait amené Luna.

xxxxx

- DRAAAGO ! Dépêche-toi ! Le nouveau va arriver ! Hurla Luna.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, et tambourinait à la porte de la chambre du blond.

- Pff il est vraiment énervant, celui-là.

Elle se retourna, et rentrant dans quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, elle fit face à un Drago tout souriant.

- C'est moi qui suis énervant ma Luna ?

- Mais non mon petit Dray ! C'était pour rire. Allez viens, on va être les derniers ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La plupart de la maison était déjà dans la hall d'entrée, à attendre impatiemment Rogue et la nouvelle recrue. Les deux blonds se frayèrent un passage entre toutes les personnes pour rejoindre Hermione, Harry et Fleur, qui se trouvaient devant.

Une voiture noire aux vitres teintée arriva et se gara devant la maison.

Un homme vêtu de noir sorti, et alla ouvrir la porte du passager; un jeune homme sorti. Grand, les cheveux châtains, il avait un visage séduisant. Rogue le laissa devant l'entrée avec ses affaires.

Harry, Hermione, Luna et Drago se regardèrent. Les filles avec un regard qui voulait dire « il est super beau ! » et les garçons, c'était plutôt du genre « il va monopoliser toutes nos clientes ! ». Toutes les filles semblaient penser comme Hermione et Luna. Dès qu'il rentra, les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau, et la directrice, qui l'avait accueilli dehors, prit la parole :

- Silence je vous pris. Je vous présente Cédric Diggory, il vient de Londres, il a 23 ans. Drago, Harry, vous lui ferai visiter la maison, et vous le conduirai à sa chambre, elle se trouve juste à côté de la tienne, Harry. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les garçons s'apprêtaient à emmener Cédric, mais Fleur accourra vers eux.

- Harry, Drago ! S'il vous plait, dites que vous avez quelque chose à faire, comme ça c'est moi qui lui fait visiter la maison !

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et regardèrent Fleur avec un sourire moqueur.

- Dis donc Fleur, laisse-le arriver ! Tu lui sautes dessus comme ça ? Quelle manque de dignité de ta part pour une fois, toi qui…

- Harry la ferme ! S'il vous plait ? Continua la française avec un petit sourire.

Harry regarda encore Drago, et le tira vers MacGonagall, sous le regard de Fleur.

- Madame, Drago et moi avions quelque chose de prévu, mais Fleur a proposé de nous remplacer.

- Bien, je le laisse entre ses mains alors.

En entendant ces mots, Fleur sourit aux garçons et se dirigea vers Cédric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **

**Et merci pour vos review ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

L'après-midi était passé rapidement, tout le monde était en train ou avait fini de se préparer pour la soirée à venir.

Harry attendait 21h30 avec impatience, mais essayait de ne pas trop en parler pour ne pas créer une énième dispute avec Drago.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, pensait Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée la chercher, c'est elle qui m'a demandée. »

Il sourit en repensant à la jolie rousse, tout en rejoignant la salle.

La pièce était grande, avec des lustres en cristal accrochés au plafond, des tables rondes disposées un peu partout, des fauteuils autours, un bar sur le côté. Les murs étaient peints en beige. Des serveurs se promenaient dans toute la salle, un plateau sur le bras, à prendre quelques commandes pour les clients et prostitués qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Harry retrouva Hermione et Fleur à l'entrée de la salle, où était placé deux sofas couleur taupe. C'était en quelque sorte une salle d'attente, les prostitués qui n'avaient pas encore de clients attendaient ici.

Hermione avait redressé ses cheveux bruns dans un chignon et avait revêtu une courte robe rouge. Fleur avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et portait une robe turquoise tout aussi courte que celle d'Hermione.

Elles lui sourirent en le voyant arriver.

- Alors Fleur ?

- Alors quoi, Harry ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, lança le brun avec un clin d'œil. Avec Drago, on a tout compris ! Cédric !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! C'est vrai que mes propos étaient un peu ambigus. J'ai connu Cédric lors d'un tournoi des lycées, il y a six ans maintenant.

Je t'assure que c'est vrai, Harry, tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! Ajouta la blonde en voyant son air sceptique.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Un homme était venu chercher la française, et l'emmena vers une table.

Cédric était déjà à une table avec une cliente, et avait l'air d'être à l'aise dans la maison.

Il était 20h30, Harry et Hermione attendaient toujours des clients. Harry attendait surtout la dame de Drago, qui allait bientôt être la sienne.

Le brun voulu poser une question à son amie, mais elle venait de se faire embarquer elle aussi par un homme. Il se retrouva donc seul, et se morfondait à l'idée de passer une heure sans rien faire si personne ne montrait le bout de son nez.

Pour passer le temps, il essayait de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait exactement sa future cliente. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, mais savait pas la couleur de ses yeux. En fait, il ne l'avait pas très bien vue, mais il savait qu'elle était belle. Drago lui avait assez répété. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se glissa aux côtés d'Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Alors Harry, personne ne veut de toi ?

- Drago, va te faire voir !

- J'en reviens justement ! C'est à quelle heure déjà, que Ginny doit venir ?

- Elle s'appelle Ginny ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle s'appelle Ginny, si tu m'écoutais un peu plus, je te l'ai dit trois fois ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une vois le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Une femme aux cheveux châtains s'était approchée d'eux, et s'adressa à Drago :

- Excusez-moi, dit elle d'une voix douce, il est déjà à vous ou je peux…

- Non il n'est pas à moi ! S'exclama le blond d'une voix horrifiée. Et je ne suis pas un client. Je vous le laisse !

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire, tandis qu'Harry jeta un regard à Drago, qui signifiait « tu vois que les gens veulent de moi ! » avant de suivre sa cliente au bar, puisque toutes les tables étaient prises.

Ils s'assirent sur les tabourets et passèrent commande à Dean Thomas, barman de la maison depuis peu.

- Puis-je te demander ton prénom ?

- Je m'appelle Harry. Et vous ?

- Megan. Tu as du temps devant toi ce soir ?

- Malheureusement non, je dois retrouver quelqu'un à 21h30, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Dans ce cas, ne traînons pas ! Lança Megan avec un clin d'œil.

Harry eut un sourire enjôleur, et la conduisit vers une chambre, juste à côté de la salle.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Megan.

xxxxx

Harry ressortit quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, et revint là où il se trouvait au départ. Cette fois, c'est Luna qui s'y trouvait.

- Alors Harry, tu es impatient n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, plus qu'un quart d'heure !

- Regarde Drago, là-bas ! Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je t'assure que tu serais mort depuis un moment. Je me demande ce que ça sera quand Ginny sera là…

- Ah toi aussi tu connaissais son prénom ?

- Oui, Dray l'a dit ce matin. Tu ne l'écoutes pas beaucoup !

Harry, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le blond, avait remarqué qu'il s'était tourné vers l'entrée de la salle. Il suivit son regard, et la vit. Enfin. Il la trouvait resplendissante, dans sa longue robe couleur bleue nuit, et ses cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos.

Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il était grand, et avait aussi les cheveux roux. Ça doit être son frère, pensa Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle, et Ginny fit un sourire éclatant à Harry quand elle le vit.

Ce dernier crût qu'il était dans un rêve. Il se pinça, et la légère douleur qu'il ressentit lui confirma que c'était bien la réalité.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Je suis Ginny ! Je t'ai demandé pour ce soir !

- Oui, Fleur me l'a dit ce matin. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Drago m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous !

- Oh vraiment ? J'espère que tu en diras aussi alors ! Je te présente mon frère, Ron, dit-elle en se retournant vers le rouquin, qui jusque là; était resté derrière sa sœur. Ron, on va y aller. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un ici !

- Non, je vais rentrer. Passe une bonne soirée soeurette !

Alors qu'il se retournait vers la sortie, il croisa le regard de la plus jolie fille qu'il n'ai jamais vue. Les yeux bleus de Ron restèrent longtemps accrochés aux prunelles chocolat de la jeune brune vêtue de rouge…


End file.
